


What Am I To You

by x_Lazart_x



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Lazart_x/pseuds/x_Lazart_x
Summary: For the school's festival the Nekoma volleyball team decide to put on a circus. Kenma is volunteered to be the fortune teller:“What do you see? Am I going to be a famous volleyball player?” Bokuto burst out after about a minute, the waiting too much for him.“I’m trying to concentrate,” Kenma scolded him. Cowed, he slumped down in his chair, watching attentively as Kenma’s hands ran in circles over the crystal ball, never quite touching it. Gasping, his eyes widened as he looked at him and Bokuto couldn’t help but perk up in response. “Your soulmate is close,” he said, gaze never wavering.





	What Am I To You

“Come on Akaashi! We’re going to miss it!” Jumping from one foot to the next , Bokuto ignored the glances he was receiving from people passing by. Continuing to tie his shoes slowly and methodically, Akaashi appeared to be ignoring him. Collapsing on the bench beside him he allowed the momentum to pull him into the other boy. Akaashi must have been expecting it because all he got was an eye roll and a shove on the shoulder to get him to his own side of the bench. 

“The festival only opened ten minutes ago. Unless we meet a series of unfortunate events on the five minute walk over we’ll be fine.” The look coupled with the raised eyebrow would have cowed a lesser man. Bokuto was too busy mulling over his words to let it bother him.

“What kind of unfortunate events?” 

“A giant hawk might swoop down and carry you away,”Akaashi said, straight faced as he finished his task and stood up, hands stretching over his head. Obviously he was joking but he couldn’t help but wonder, how big would a hawk have to be to actually carry him off? Before he had a chance to really mull over the scenario Akaashi grabbed his hand and was hauling him to his feet. “Come on.” Slinging his arm across his shoulders, Bokuto lead him out the train station and down to the street below. 

“Did you know they’re doing a circus thing? Kuroo has been learning to juggle for like two weeks now.”

“I think this is only the fifth time you’ve mentioned it. Today.” Laughing , he soaked up Akaashi’s indulgent smile as they headed towards the school. Kuroo didn’t say a lot about about the specifics, mostly he’d just complained about the amount of times he’d dropped the balls on his head. He’s almost positive the reason Akaashi had agreed to come with him so easily was in the hopes of seeing it happen in person. 

Passing through the gates to the school, he checked his phone, confirming that the volleyball club was set up in the gym. Winding his way through the crowd of people already milling around, he was looking in all directions, taking in the signs for tea ceremonies and homemade candy. They would definitely need to hit that up on their way out. 

The gym had been transformed. Well the half that the volleyball club was using anyway. Bright fabrics were thrown around everywhere, upbeat music was coming from an unknown source. No sooner had they walked in than they were nearly taken out by a rogue cartwheel in the form of Lev, who had some fluffy monstrosity around his face. 

“Is he...a lion?” Akaashi asked, peering around his shoulders as Yaku came running after Lev yelling something that he couldn’t make out. 

“I think so? We should go see!” Before he had a chance to follow after them to solve the mystery his name was being called. Kuroo was waving them over from the back corner but Bokuto couldn’t bring himself to move any closer, he was laughing too hard. Kuroo had some huge, multi coloured monstrosity on his head, hair being pushed into and around his face. Tripping over his own feet, he headed in that direction, arms automatically opening to pull him into a hug. 

“You made it!” Kuroo practically yelled in his ear. When they separated he reached over to slap Akaashi on the shoulder. 

“We wouldn’t have missed it,” Akaashi commented, smirk firmly in place as he took in Kuroo’s outfit. Bokuto was more than familiar with that expression, usually it meant a sarcastic comment was on its way. 

“I missed you,” Kuroo hurried to say, sticking out his tongue as if being interrupted was enough to thwart Akaashi’s efforts. 

“You just saw him two days ago,” Kenma commented, appearing beside him, looking just as ridiculous as his team mate. 

“They talked on the phone an hour ago as well.” 

“Akaashi! It’s not the same,” Bokuto pointed out. “Is that a towel on your head Kenma?” Reaching out to poke at it, half worried it would start moving on its own, his hand was slapped away before he could. “Ow!” Withdrawing his hand he tucked them into his armpits to protect them from further attack. 

“I’m a fortune teller,” Kenma said, looking less than thrilled about it. 

“So is the towel magical?” A choking noise brought his attention from the towel back to Kuroo, just in time for him to burst into laughter. With a huff he reached over to give him a shove. “Shut up! It’s a valid question.” 

“He has a crystal ball,” Akaashi said, pointing out the table behind Kenma that he just hadn’t noticed before. In his own defense, a magical towel wasn’t any less ridiculous than a magical glass ball. His friends all just sucked. 

“He’s going to do some palm readings too,” Kuroo added, finally getting himself under control. “He promised to stay the whole day and to make them happy, no telling everyone they’re going to die.” The sour look Kenma sent his best friend nearly had him laughing, but he knew better and bit his tongue. Being on the receiving end of Kenma’s ire was never a good idea if it could be helped. A second later Kenma’s face smoother over and he sent a smile in his direction. Muscles tensing he wondered if he should make a run for it. 

“You can be my first client today,” Kenma offered. Except it was more of a demand than a question. There wasn’t even time to think about it before Kenma was walking off, not even looking back to make sure that he was following. Regardless he found himself trailing after him, throwing a few looks over his shoulder to make sure his friends were with him. Plopping down into the available chair, he shifted impatiently as Kenma made himself comfortable. A hand, Kuroo’s, landed on his shoulder and he settled a little, ready to hear his fate. 

“What do you see? Am I going to be a famous volleyball player?” he burst out after about a minute, the waiting too much. 

“I’m trying to concentrate,” Kenma scolded him. Cowed, he slumped down in his chair, watching attentively as Kenma’s hands ran in circles over the crystal ball, never quite touching it. Gasping, his eyes widened as he looked at him and Bokuto couldn’t help but perk up in response. “Your soulmate is close,” he said, tone solemn as his gaze remained unwavering. 

“What?!” Out of everything he expected to hear it was certainly not this. He wasn’t even sure he believed in soulmates. 

“They’re close, you can feel the warmth that is coming from them.” Kuroo squeezed his shoulder before his hand disappeared but he didn’t have long to dwell on it. What did he mean by close to him? Physically close? Did they go to his school? Emotionally close? Was it someone he was already friends with? Also warmth coming from them? He’d borrowed the scarf he was wearing earlier from Akaashi, well not so much borrowed as it was forced on him because he kept crowding him for warmth. In his defense Akaashi’s temperature always ran hot, he was like a personal heater. Did that mean Akaashi was his soulmate? He’d also accidentally lifted the sweater he was wearing after practice yesterday but it actually belonged to Konoha. It was definitely helping keep him warm though, did that mean he was his soulmate? 

“What else?” he asked, leaning forward in his chair. This whole thing was for fun and yet Kenma seemed so serious, so certain that he couldn’t help but be drawn in. What if he had already met them? 

“You communicate, nearly every day. When you find each other there will be a day of  _ amusement  _ waiting.” As if suddenly exhausted, he fell backwards into his chair, waving around a hand. “That’s all I can see.” 

“Why don’t you go see the rest of the clubs?” Kuroo suggested, shooing him out of the chair. Taking a few steps he turned back around. 

“But I wanted to learn more about my soulmate!” 

“Kenma’s tired,” he said, walking around to pat Kenma on the head. Bokuto winced in sympathy because that definitely looked like it hurt. “I’ll find you later!” 

“You did want to get some food.” Convinced he let himself be led away, throwing a few looks over his shoulder to see Kuroo complaining to Kenma, who seemed thoroughly unimpressed. 

“Can you believe it Akaashi? My soulmate is close! Did you think he was emphasizing it? S-owl-mate? That means it has to be someone on the team right?” 

“I don’t think he was Bokuto,” Akaashi said, that indulgent smile on his face. It had taken him awhile to differentiate between the smile he got when he said something dumb but Akaashi was amused and the one he got when he annoyed him. This one was definitely amused. They knew each other so well at this point that it suddenly dawned on him that maybe Akaashi was his soul mate. Which sucked because as much as he liked him, he wasn’t in love with him. 

“You know i like you a lot Akaashi right?” he asked, coming to a stand still in the middle of the hall, completely oblivious to the people making their way around them. 

“And I like you too.” So far so good. 

“I don’t want to be your soulmate,” the words poured out of him in a rush as Akaashi stared, not in the least bit surprised. 

“That’s good because I’m not your soulmate,” Akaashi said, no uncertainty in his words. 

“Are you sure? Not even a little bit?” It’s not that he wanted them to be soulmates, after all then he’d have to break his best friends heart. But wasn’t he even the least bit curious that it could be true? He sounded so sure about it. 

“I’m sure. But you’ll find them,” he assured, patting his arm before he started walking again. Feeling a little lost he trailed after him. Well that at least crossed one person off the list. Now he just had the rest of his team to go.

* * *

 

The next week was physically painful. It was so hard to find your soulmate when your whole team was nice to you. Not always but most of the time. He’d sworn Akaashi to secrecy, thinking that otherwise everyone would pretend to be his soulmate and he’d get nowhere.    


His first thought was Konoha. Mainly because of the fact that he’d borrowed his sweater and it fit with what Kenma had said. On Monday when he’d taken a volleyball to the face, busy staring at Konoha to try and figure him out, he’d taken charge and led Bokuto away to the nurse. Granted he’d poked fun at him the whole way but he’d also stayed to keep him company while he was being patched up. Mixed signals were everywhere, at least until Konoha had mentioned having a date over the weekend. That was another person he could strike out. 

Komi shared his lunch with him on Tuesday when he forgot his own, and even gave him to biggest half of watermelon. Yamato had praised him for his spiking during their early morning practice. Washio was wearing knee pads just like his! Briefly he’d believed it was to be more like him, get into his head. Then Akaashi had broke the news that he’d just forgotten his own and the only spare set Akaashi had were the long type since it was usually Bokuto himself who forgot his. 

“It’s just so exhausting,” he complained into the phone, sprawled out on his bed with it cradled in between his ear and shoulder. 

“It sounds like it,” Kuroo replied, sounding faint. Shifting so the phone was pressed more firmly to his ear he mulled over the week so far. It was only Wednesday night. Maybe he should call Kenma and ask for some more specific instructions. The whole thing could still be a joke. There was just something about the way he said it, as if he was completely convinced. 

“Shouldn’t I be able to tell who thinks I’m their soulmate?” A sigh came through the speaker and brought him up short. Every night that week he’d called Kuroo to complain and he’d patiently listened and tried to help. He couldn’t help but feel guilty. He hadn’t even asked how Kuroo’s week was going.  “I’m sorry we should talk about something else.” 

“It’s okay it’s just - You always say who thinks you’re their soulmate. Well what about who you think? It’s a two way thing. Just think about who you want to be with and think is your other half and that’s how you’ll find them. Not by analyzing why Komi shared his bento with you,” the words seemed to spill out of him, leaving a brief awkward pause in the aftermath. Of course he was right, he was so smart. Who he wanted it to be was probably the most important part of the whole equation and he’d completely overlooked it. 

“I’m so dumb,” he mused, even as he started scrolling through his team in his head. What would he even do without Kuroo. There really wasn’t anyone on his team that he liked, which could have been his main mistake. Any of his classmates would count because the owl was the school mascot, not the teams. Eyes falling closed he tried to pull up a picture of his classmates in his mind. Drawing up blank he debated calling the whole thing quits. 

In a final ditch effort he imagined he was walking around a festival. Their hands were clasped together and he was being dragged along behind them. The image was so vivid that it surprised him. Cotton candy in hand, a familiar laugh wrapped around him as Kuroo turned to steal some of the bright pink sugar. Yanking it back out of reach a brief scuffle ensued, ending with him shoving the whole thing in his mouth. Triumphant, he held his breath as Kuroo leaned in closer, intent clear as his eyes fell down to his lips-

“Bokuto?” Kuroo’s voice broke him out of the day dream so abruptly that he jerked to the side and fell off the bed. Holy shit. Kuroo. Of course it was Kuroo. Who was saying his name and expecting a response. Adrenaline flooded his system and he reacted purely on reflex. Hanging up, he turned off the phone and threw it to the other side of the room. 

This was bad. This was so so bad. Springing up from the bed he started to pace. He had a thing for his best friend. Wanted to go on dates and hold hands and flirt over cotton candy. Which… if Kuroo also wanted to do those things that would be amazing. They would be the best couple ever. But Kuroo had never said anything about having feelings and he was never really one to beat around the bush. There was no point in making it weird between them, he’d just been thinking about soulmates and it was messing with his head. That’s all it was. 

Mind made up he plopped back down on his bed. No use thinking about it, it was only going to muddle with his head more. It was nearly time to sleep anyway. Come tomorrow morning this whole thing would be forgotten. He was just starting to accept it, make it the truth when his dumb old brain had to go and slip a thought in. 

What if Kuroo also just didn’t know about his feelings? It was possible they were both in the same boat here. He could confess, tell Kuroo why he liked him (loved him?!) and it would make him realize his own feelings! Wasn’t it worth the risk? Even if Kuroo didn’t feel the same, they were best friends! They could get through anything. Gaze landing on his phone where it had fallen, he contemplated calling Akaashi. If anyone would know what to do it would be him! The problem with that is that Kuroo might try and call him back and he would have to pick up and everything would spill out of him. Why had he even wanted a soulmate in the first place? All these emotions were just confusing. 

Kenma! The solution was so obvious he wanted to smack himself. Kenma was the one who had started this whole thing. He just needed him to confess who his soulmate was and whether or not Kuroo had feelings for him. Easy peasy. There was nothing for it, he’d just have to wait till tomorrow.

* * *

 

The day had not started out all that great. With his phone turned off he’d managed to over sleep, helped by the fact that he’d lay awake for hours thinking about Kuroo. Missing morning practice had led to coach scolding him and Akaashi throwing concerned looks his way. He’d been unable to concentrate in any of his classes and managed to knock over a whole stack of books in the library, resulting in him being kicked out while trying to finish homework. As soon as the final bell rang he took off running, heading for the train station. Tomorrow he was going to be in so much trouble for missing two practices but there was love on the line! It couldn’t be helped. 

The hour of travel it took to get to Nekoma passed quicker than he thought it would. All the worrying he thought he’d be doing just wasn’t happening. He wanted to contribute it to having achieved a zen like state but he was fairly certain that fear had frozen his brain from feeling anything else. Nevertheless he forged on. 

The school was still busy when he arrived, clubs going about their usual business. Nobody paid him any attention. They had no idea that something massive was about to go down. Sticking close the buildings, he darted across the openings, trying his best to stay inconspicuous. Getting to the gym took a little more time than anticipated but once there he hunkered down behind a bush, digging a small peep hole through the leaves so he could watch for Kenma. Luckily he didn’t have to wait long as his legs were starting to cramp from the weird squatting position he was in. 

When Kenma came level with the bush, he darted out to grab his arm, pulling him back with him. Both of them crouched low, it occurred to him that Kenma hadn’t even struggled, or put up any kind of protest. He could have been some hooligan about to rough him up and he just let himself be dragged around! Obviously his question was going to have to wait a second. 

“Kenma! I could have been a serial kidnapper! You need to be more careful,” he whispered, shaking him arm for emphasis. 

“I came out because someone told me you were here. I could see your hair.” Being sneaky was apparently not in his repertoire. 

“Oh right. Well it’s a good thing you’re here,” he said, straightening his shoulders as he got straight to business. “I have some questions about my soulmate.” Face pinching, it looked as if Kenma was in extreme agony. 

“Bokuto. I can’t actually tell the future.” Of course he knew that, but he’d also known Kenma for years and knew when he was bullshitting. 

“I know. But you definitely knew something. It was the way you said it.” As if suddenly exhausted, Kenma slumped further until he was sitting in the grass, propping his head up with his hand. “Is it someone on my team? That’s all I need to know.” 

“Do you even believe in soulmates?” he asked, actually seeming like he wanted to know the answer. 

“I think mine is Kuroo,” he told him, after mulling it over for a few seconds. If nothing else he might be able to tell him if he had a chance. Out of all the reactions he anticipated, he didn’t expect Kenma to stare him dead in the face and start laughing. Not even the small laughter he usually gave, this was belly deep, full on laughter. The longer the laughter went on, the more insulted he started to feel. “I’m serious!” Voice going up a few octaves it just seemed to spur Kenma on. 

“What are you serious about?” Kuroo’s head popped over the top of the bush, nearly making Bokuto jump out of his skin. With a yelp he tumbled backwards, muscles tensing up as he stared up at Kuroo’s face, heart starting to race. Biting the inside of his cheek it took everything in him to not just say every little thought going through his head. Like how Kuroo’s hair was more of a mess than usual. How the little strands were sticking to his sweat soaked skin and it shouldn’t be attractive, if anything it should be gross, and yet it was. It made absolutely no sense. 

“Cake,” he blurted out. The ground could feel free to swallow him up at any second now. 

“You two are idiots,” with a heavy sigh Kenma got up, running his hands along the back of his shorts to dislodge the pieces of grass stuck there. “You deserve each other.” The both watched him walk away before exchanging puzzled glances. 

“He’s weird,” Kuroo commented with a shrug, still hanging over the top of the bush. Bokuto just nodded in agreement. There really wasn’t anything to add to that. “What are you doing this weekend?” At least he didn’t ask why he was here. Which you would think he’d have been at least mildly curious. 

“I’m hanging out with my sisters for a few hours on Saturday.” He didn’t like to say he was babysitting them incase they thought he didn’t want to spend time with them. They weren’t all old enough to think that but they were getting there. “We’ll probably go play volleyball and then have a tea party if you want to join.” 

“They’ve started playing volleyball?” 

“They want to be just like their cool big brother!” A slight exaggeration but they did like to throw the ball up for him to spike. And the youngest liked to be on his shoulders so she could try and copy him. They were too adorable and he didn’t stand a chance against them.

“You better enjoy it while it lasts,” Kuroo teased. Sticking out his tongue he let the words roll off of him. “I got tickets for Hanayashiki, I thought we could go this weekend?” With a whoop he scrambled to his feet, slapping his shoulder. 

“Yes! I love amusement parks,” he said, dragging out the last two words as he remembered Kenma’s prophecy.  _ A Day Of Amusement _ . When he found his soulmate. Holy shit. What if this whole thing was Kenma just fucking with Kuroo?! Which didn’t necessarily mean what he said wasn’t true. He was uncertain if he wanted to kiss or kill Kenma at the moment. He was leaning towards kill. 

“I know you do! I figured we could make a day of it,” Kuroo kept on, completely oblivious to his internal freak out. He had to know. Had to. 

“Is this a date?” he basically yelled the question. Stunned, Kuroo took a step back and looked around as if to see who he was talking to. 

“YES!” A chorus of screams came from the inside of the gym. Face going red, he hid behind his hands as Kuroo let out a yell. 

“You’re ruining the mood!” Kuroo wailed, leaving him to go and slam the gym door closed. Peeking out behind his fingers, he caught sight of faces pushed up against the window staring at them. 

“That really worked.” Pointing to the faces, they didn’t even attempt to hide as their captain rounded on them. “So...that’s a yes to the date?” 

“Well I wanted to actually ask you myself. But I was kind of hoping it could be a date.” Bokuto didn’t think he’d ever seen him so uncomfortable before. The longer he watched the more Kuroo seemed to squirm in front of him, shifting from foot to foot. He looked adorable when he was flustered. How had he not realized that before? All the time they’d spent together and he was only now realizing his feelings. “Hello?” A hand waving in front of his face made him realize he still hadn’t answered. 

“Date! Want yes.”Clearing his throat he tried again. “I mean yes I want to date you!”

“Don’t scare me like that I thought you were going to say no,” Kuroo complained, punching him in the arm. 

“I couldn’t help it! You looked all cute and stuff.” And there he went looking flustered again, grin stretching from ear to ear. 

“I always look cute and stuff,” he said, striking a pose, looking completely ridiculous. Was it too early to kiss him? It was probably too early right? Maybe just a peck. No he should probably save it for the weekend. They did still have an audience. “Want to go get a drink and we can plan out our date?” 

“Yeah let’s do that.” It felt so natural to fall into step with him, matching their pace as they headed for the vending machines. Gathering up his courage he reached out and took his hand, trying to contain the stupid grin he knew he was sporting. 

 

“Oh by the way you have to pay. I don’t have any money, I’m still in uniform,” Kuroo added. Glancing at each other there was a beat and then they both started laughing. 

 

Kenma definitely had a kiss to look forward to in his future. 

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh I don't even know here just have it. 
> 
> If you want, you can come chat on [my tumblr! ](http://x-lazart-x.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I'm always open for prompts, especially including our dumb boys (and their bfs)
> 
> Titles for 200 alex, what is the opening line of a kpop song..... i can't help it


End file.
